Le cri du loup
by Merenwen Felagund
Summary: "la fille du loup hurlera, et par la force de son cri, le Nord s'affranchira." Et si cette vieille légende changeait le destin de Robb Stark à jamais? Que se passerait-il? je sais, le résumer est nul. /!\ATTENTION SPOILER/!\ PREND EN COMPTE DES EVENEMENTS DE LA SAISON 1
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_"La fille du loup hurlera, et par la seule force de son cri, le Nord s'affranchira."_

Ce furent les paroles d'un vieil aveugle. De passage à Winterfell, il avait demandé l'hospitalité. Comme sa réputation était celle d'un sage, le seigneur qui reignait alors sur Winterfell n'avait pas refusé. Le vieillard était repartit deux jours plus tard. Avant de partir, il avait dit cette unique phrase. Et personne ne l'a jamais revu.

Robb Stark avait entendu cette histoire de nombreuses fois durant son enfance. Et le souvenir de sa vieille nourrice, assise près du feu, à raconter cette histoire pour la première fois, tandis que Jon et lui, allongés sur le tapis, buvait ses paroles était encore vivace dans son esprit. Et lorsque le jeune Snow avait demandé quand cet étranger était venu, le père des deux garçons était entrer dans la pièce. Et souriant à la vue de ses fils si avide d'histoires, il leur avait répondu que c'était du temps de son arrière grand-père. Et Robb c'était levé, et avait crié:

"La fille du loup, c'est ma soeur qui va naître! Et nous affranchirons le Nord avec elle!"

Eddar Stark avait éclaté de rire, ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils; en lui répondant que le Nord n'avait nul besoin de s'affranchir.

Et maintenant, son père était mort. Et il menait une armée au combat pour renverser le roi Joffrey, et libérer ses soeurs de la perfidie des Lannister, lui que tous appelaient le roi du Nord. Et repenser à ce souvenir en de telle circonstances le faisait sourire. Il était bien naïf autrefois, quand ses seules guerres se résumaient à des duels amicaux avec Jon, ou à des chasses avec son père. Le jeune seigneur soupira, et regagna sa tente, Greywind sur ses talons.


	2. Chapter 1

Robb arriva près de sa tente, lorsqu'un bruit à l'arière, près des chevaux, attira son attention. Tandis que Greywind rentrait dans la tente, Robb dégaina son épée par simple mesure de prudence, et partit voir ce qu'il se passait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lui qui s'attendait à un ennemi venu en éclaireur, de trouver une fille en train de voler dans un sac.

-Hé, toi! Interpella Robb.

La fille releva la tête, permettant au jeune homme de voir son visage. Avec ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés et son regard bleu rebelle, elle avait tout l'air d'une sauvageonne. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle empoigna le sac dans lequel elle fouillait, et partit en courant.

Robb se lanca aussitôt à sa poursuite, mais la fille était rapide. "Et évidemment, je suis le seul à l'avoir repéré" pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme attrapa les jambes de la fille, qui tomba, mais Robb, déséquilibré, tomba avec elle, et ils roulèrent jusqu'au bas du versant de la colline, le campement se situant au sommet.

Robb se retrouva sur la fille, qui dans la chute, avait lâché le sac. Voyant leur position, Robb rougit légèrement, mais ne bougea pas. Il empoigna les bras de sa captive, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

-Quel est ton nom?

Aucune réponse.

-Je ne me répèterait pas! Quel est ton nom et pourquoi est-tu venue voler?

Toujours aucune réponse, et Robb commançait à perdre patience. Il se releva, et dans le même mouvement, releva celle qu'il considérait comme une sauvageonne. Attrapant le sac, il en sortit une courte corde, avec laquelle il attacha les mains de sa prisonnière, qui ne disait toujours rien.

Ils remontèrent ainsi la pente. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, à quelques mètres du camp, la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. Robb se tourna vers elle.

-Que fais-tu? Avance!

-Lanaëlle.

-Quoi?

-Vous m'avez demandé mon nom, je vous le donne! Cracha la fille.

-Ce n'est pas un nom de sauvageonne... remarqua Robb.

-Je n'en suis pas une! Répondit hargneusement Lanaëlle.

-Et d'où vient-tu?

Pour toute réponse, Robb reçu un coup de genoux bien placé dans les parties. La douleur le fit tomber à genoux sur le sol, et il ne vit que Lanaëlle s'enfuir, mais en laissant le sac qu'elle avait volé. Robb tenta de lui courir après, mais sans succès. Il repartit donc vers le campement, en grinçant des dents car la demoiselle y avait été fort.

Arrivant près des chevaux, il vit des empreintes, identiques à celle de Greywind. Robb rentra à l'intérieur de la tente, où il trouva sa mère en compagnie de son loup, assis près d'elle.

-Ah, te voilà enfin! S'exclama Catelyn Stark. Où était tu? Greywind est entré tout à l'heure et tu arrive seulement!

-Je suis allé vérifié que tout allait bien du côté des chevaux. Mentit Robb, un peu honteux de sa pseudo-défaite. Greywind n'est pas ressortit?

-Non. Il est entré tout à l'heure, et il n'a pas bougé.

-Mais si ce n'est pas lui...

-Comment? Demanda lady Stark interloquée.

-Il y a des empreintes de loup géant près des chevaux. Et vous me me dites que Greywind n'est pas ressortit.

-Tu t'inquiète trop, mon fils. Sourit Catelyn. Il a dû les laisser à un autre moment.

-Oui vous avez sûrement raison... soupira Robb en se laissant tomber dans un fauteil.

"J'étais pourtant sûr que les empreintes étaient fraîches" songea-t-il tandis que Greywind venait se coucher à ses pieds.

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt qui longeait le camp de Robb Stark, Lanaëlle se retourna un instant. Elle s'était débarassé de ses liens, et s'était éloignée suffisamment pour que l'homme qui l'avait attrapé ne la ratrappe pas. "Et ce n'est pas avec ce que je lui ai mis qu'il sera en état de m'avoir" pensa-elle. La jeune fille sourit et repris sa route, s'enfonçant encore plus parmis les arbres, à l'abris des regards.


End file.
